


Dance before the lightning

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Series: Stranger to the Rain [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Katherine sits with Sarah to watch the storm





	Dance before the lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Children of Eden

Sarah held Katherine's hand as they sat outside. It wasn't raining, but thunder and lightning crashed around them. Huge clouds swallowed the sky, illuminated by the moon.

Katherine ran her thumb idly over Sarah's knuckles, her eyes trained on the sky. The bench they were sitting on wasn't very comfortable, but she didn't mind as long as she was with Sarah.

Bright lightning flashed, not white like a thunderstorm. It was orange, almost pink actually. The entire cloud (Cumulonimbus as Sarah had informed Katherine) was a sudden shock of light in the sky.

Sarah laughed, her voice clear in the quiet night. She squeezed Katherine's hand, glancing over to grin at her.

"Did you see that?" She asked. She knew Katherine had, but her excitement was entirely infectious.

"Yeah, it was pretty." Katherine was almost whispering, careful to not disturb the still silence that surrounded them.

"Do you know what causes it? Heat lightning, I mean." Sarah had the same twinkle in her eyes that Davey got. The one that meant she knew the answer and knew you didn't but wanted you to guess anyways.

Katherine thought for a moment. She pretended to stare at the clouds, but really she was watching Sarah. "Hm. Isn't it because the humidity?"

Sarah's lips were pressed thin as she tried to stop from smiling. "Uh huh, what does that mean?"

Katherine shrugged but continued. "Because it's so hot, and humid, there's lightning but no thunder. Right? I think that's what my dad told me."

Sarah touched Katherine's face with her other hand. "Very good," she said. She was still smiling though. Katherine waited for her to continue. Another flash, this one more purple, lit her smiling face up. "You're wrong though. Heat lightning is just a normal thunderstorm. See, those clouds over there are so big that they seem closer to us. In reality there's a thunderstorm going on over there. We can see it but we're too far away to hear the thunder."

Katherine blinked. She leaned over and kissed Sarah's cheek. "You're smart."

Sarah went a little bit red, the blush only noticeable in another flash of lightning.  
"I just know a lot of facts. Davey and I used to compete to see who could learn the most about a topic." Sarah's smile was making Katherine's heart flutter.

"It's cute," Katherine kissed her cheek again, staying close.

Sarah got the hint, turning her head slightly to kiss Katherine. They missed another flash of lightning, the only indication being the bright light across their closed eyelids.

Sarah moved closer, her hand resting lightly on Katherine's shoulder.

They parted in time to watch another flash. It was orange again, stunning agains the increasingly darker sky.

"It's so pretty." Sarah breathed. She laid her head on Katherine's shoulder. Katherine moved so she could wrap an arm around Sarah, pulling her in.

"So are you." she said, squeezing Sarah tighter to her side.

Sarah laughed, warm and soft against Katherine.

The lightning increased in intensity, rapid flashes of color that they gasped at each time. The clouds were moving closer, but Katherine was still taken by surprise when the first raindrop hit.

She yelped, jerking a little bit. Sarah sat up right away.

"What is it?" She asked.

The rain picked up, faster and faster until Sarah's eyes widened with fear.

"The storm is here." She said.

Katherine nodded. "Come on, we should get inside."

A torrential downpour opened up as if on cue. Both girls were soaked in an instant.  
Sarah laughed, giddy and wide eyed.

Katherine pulled her in for a kiss, out in the pouring rain. For a moment they stood, holding each other, letting the rain wash over them.

Thunder finally boomed, startling ten apart.

"Inside," Sarah gasped, half breathless from the kiss and half from fear.

Katherine nodded, pulling her away. They stayed inside, bundled up in blankets on the couch, watching the lighting flash till the storm finally passed.

Sarah kissed Katherine's cheek, grinning against it. "Thank you for watching the storm with me." She whispered.

"Of course." Katherine matched Sarah's quiet tone.

Katherine kissed her again. She would sit through anything for Sarah, even a thunderstorm.

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight and it stormed earlier. This one didnt have fear. If you're wondering how many of these I'll write, I'll keep writing till it stops storming. 
> 
> It's really late and I wrote this in under thirty minutes. If there are any typos holler at me. 
> 
> I made a newsies blog that I neglect where I'll probably post more stuff?? It's @1misstherooftop if you want to give it a follow.


End file.
